


Fanart: Do not take love advice from sweary droids.

by Jacke_Fallon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacke_Fallon/pseuds/Jacke_Fallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Droids cannot tear up. </p>
<p>BB-8 does the next best thing and joins the cuddle pile. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>This works perfectly until Poe wakes up the next morning, wondering where his nice warm Finn has gone. </p>
<p>He rolls over to find the answer: Finn is spooning BB-8 to him, a smile curving on his lovely, lovely face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Do not take love advice from sweary droids.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [do not take love advice from sweary droids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754172) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars fanart, With thanks to the amazing Peradi who let me make this based on her fantastic fic: ‘Do not take love advice from sweary droids’. I apologise for how simple it is, and how little they look like the characters they are supposed to be...
> 
> for more of my art please check out my tumblr: http://jackefallon.tumblr.com


End file.
